Across the Ocean
by Bia R
Summary: TRADU. Num ato impensado, Bella Swan manda um carta numa garrafa pelo oceano, que chega até Edward Cullen, na Inglaterra...e isso leva a algo que nenhum deles pensou que aconteceria. todos humanos
1. Bella Swan

**N/t: **Oi!...essa fic pertence a Annilaia que me deu permissão para traduzir. Então, essa é a 1º coisa q posto no site e não sei o que esperar...Bem vamos a história.

**ACROSS THE OCEAN**

CAP. 1: Bella Swan

"Bella, querida? Como esta se sentindo?" Eu podia ouvir a voz da minha melhor amiga me chamando. Eu abrir meus olhos e olhei para as fortes luzes florescentes do hospital. Eu gruni sonolenta antes de me virar para encara Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga.

"Hey, linda." Ela disse alegremente, descanssando sua cabeça em seus braços que estavam apoiados no meu colção." Eu estava preocupada com você. Ma você quer saber?...O medico disse que essa foi sua última noite aqui! Seu sistema imunológico está quase curado. Foi só um resfriado que foi um pouco forte, isso não é legal?!"Eu sorri e afundei mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Isso é ótimo, Ally," eu sussurrei " mal posso esperar até finalmente chegar em casa "

Sempre tive um sistema imunológico muito ruim, Até o menor resfriado me faziam ter que ir ao hospital. Geralmente pode demorar uma semana até que eu fique boa, se passar disso eu tenho que hospitalizada. Eu moro fora da cidade, numa grande casa de praia, tem a vista perfeita do oceano. Desde que eu terminei a faculdade eu comecei meu próprio negocio, o primeiro andar da minha casa é uma panificadora (padaria). Eu faço pratos especiais e bufês para festas. Alice é minha co-chief, na verdade ela prepara a comida junto com o resto do nosso grupo.

Eu vi quando os gêmeos Rosalie e Jasper Hale entraram no quarto, sorrindo e acenando para mim. Eles são alguns dos meus melhores amigos e melhores ajudantes. Jasper esta namorando com Alice já tem alguns anos e eu sei que ele vai pedir ela em casamento daqui a pouco. Eu não esperaria outra coisa, afinal eles estão apaixonados desde o ensino médio e agora, com 23, eles estão mais que prontos para ficarem juntos.

"Então..." Eu disse me espreguiçando "Qual de vocês perdedores vai me tirar desse lugar?" Todos eles riram e Rose sentou no pé da cama.

"É bom que você esteja se sentindo bem... Bell's. Pois temos uma festa agendada para hoje de noite" Eu sorri

"Ooh, o que é hoje? Feliz 50th Aniversaria? Bar Mitzvah?" Jasper riu e intercalou seus dedos com os de Alice.

"É uma festa num escritório. Aposentadoria ou a volta de alguém. Não tenho idéia, nos só servimos a comida." Eu sentei na cama, me sentindo rejuvenescida, pronta para fazer tudo que eu tenho que fazer . No momento em que o médico entrou.

"Bella, eu sei que você esta se sentindo muito bem , mais você ainda precisa ir devagar, tudo bem?" Eu concordei com um enorme sorriso colocando minhas meias. "Quando você sair para o seu deck, eu quero que você esteja aquecida sempre. Devemos manter você longe de doenças, isso vai fazer o seu sistema melhor, se você ficar saudável mais tempo, okay?(_N/t : __**também não fez muito sentido para mim) **_

"Concerteza!" Eu exclamei junto com uma risada, colocando minha jaqueta. "Eu falo com você outro dia doutor"falei indo para a porta, com meus amigos logo atrás de mim. Jasper me levou em casa enquanto as meninas começaram a preparar o que precisaríamos para a festa do escritório.

Abrir a porta da minha casa me fez mais feliz do que eu tenho sido esses dias. Enrolei minhas mangas da blusa indo direto para a cozinha. Alice estava dando risadinhas e dançado envolta das prateleiras. Trabalhamos durantes horas, deixando tudo perfeito e depois colocaram tudo na van que estava indo para a festa, me deixando com pães e biscoitos para fazer, para o dia seguinte.

Depois que eu já tinha alguns biscoitos prontos e nos fornos eu bebi um copo de água gelada e me enrolei num cobertor, sentei numa cadeira no meu deck. Observei o oceano, meu pé passando pelo 'parapeito' da madeira e de repente me senti tão sozinha. Eu percebi que estou vivendo numa cidade entre bilhões no mundo. Que, cruzando o oceano tem um continente, que tem pessoas vivendo suas vidas como fazem todos os dias. Aqui estou eu, sentada enquanto meus amigos fazem meu trabalho. Isso estava parcialmente bom para mim.

Eu queria fazer algo espontâneo, algo que eu não precisava contar para meus amigos. Então, olhando para as ondas e o brilho da lua na água eu me lembrei de um dia na escola. Uma amiga minha da sala trousse uma carta da frança. A carta era uma resposta à uma carta que ela havia enviado numa garrafa.

Eu levantei cheia de animação. Isso não daria trabalho, mas eu não tinha idéia de como fazer a garrafa passar pela maré, mas eu queria tanto fazer. Numa folha de papel eu escrevi meu endereço e comecei a carta. Eu escrevi sobre minha doença, meu emprego, minha casa...escrevi sobre meus amigos e na maior parte, sobre eu mesma. Meus ideais, o que eu achava sobre o que iria acontecer com essa carta.

Achei uma garrafa velha de vinho e enrolei o papel, colocando dentro da garrafa. Eu enrrolhei bem forte antes de colocar a cera de uma vela da Alice. Depois enrolei uma fita para ficar ainda mais preso. Eu ria comigo mesma enquanto descia as escadas para a praia. Eu não sabia o que esperava, mas foi uma grande e bizarra coincidência ao ver um casal que colocava um barco na água.

"licença?" Eu chamei. Eles pararam e me olharam nervosamente. Já estou acostumada com pessoas passando pela minha propriedade para ir nadar ou passear de barco. Eu não me importo. "Vocês vão o quão distante?"

"UH, yeah...nos estávamos planejando em ir algumas milhas para ver as estrelas" Eles disseram."Está tudo bem?" Eu sorri e me aproximei.

"Não, está perfeito. Eu realmente não me importo" Eu expliquei. "Será..que vocês poderiam me fazer um favor?" Eles concordaram. Entreguei à menina a garrafa. "Quando vocês estiverem bem longe, vocês poderiam jogar essa garrafa no mar? Eu quero ver se ela chega a algum lugar, okay?" Eles concordaram e me desejaram boa noite. Observei sorrindo, enquanto eles entrava no mar.

Virei-me para entrar em casa e de repente me senti uma completa idiota – ou isso foi a coisa mais legal que você já fez ou a mais estúpida. Definitivamente a mais estúpida. Agora eu desejo que eu não tivesse dado a garrafa à eles...tenho que amar se espontânea, neh?! Acho que vou para de falar comigo mesma agora... Okay- Alice estaria rindo se me ouvisse falando sozinha. Eu suspirei e foi tirar os biscoitos do forno e me perguntando o que aconteceria com minha carta.

Claro...minha resposta deveria chegar em alguns meses.


	2. Edward Cullen

**N/t: **Esse é o segundo cap. Com o Edward (passo mal)... Espero que gostem.

**ACROSS THE OCEAN**

CAP.2: Edward Cullen

Visitar meu pai e minha mãe é uma coisa que sempre gosto de fazer. Papai é um grande médico, mas ele gosta de trabalhar em pequenas cidades. Londres já tem suficientes médicos renomados, e minha Mãe apesar de já ter se aposentado em arquitetura, ainda procuram sua opiniões e escolhas, mas ela raramente deixa a pequena cidade costeira. Dessa vez eu trouxe meu melhor amigo. Foi nossa 1º chance de férias dentro de meses. Emmett e eu trabalhamos como editores numa grande empresa de edição e ambos estávamos planejando grandes publicações para os mais renomados escritores que trabalham conosco.

E agora que já esta tudo terminado, eu pensei que seria o momento perfeito para vir visitar meus maravilhosos pais.

Eles não têm a menor idéia de que estamos vindo. Emmett estacionou seu jipe na frente da casa de meus pais e buzinou alto, enquanto eu saia do carro. Eu abri a porta gritando: "Querida, cheguei!", e a próxima coisa que ouvi foram os gritos da minha mãe vindo para me abraçar. Sua face estava iluminada de felicidade e ela saltitava de um modo que eu nunca havia visto. Papai estava sentado em sua cadeira lendo e sorriu quando parou para me olhar.

"Eu estou tão feliz que vocês esta aqui!" Mamãe gritou. "Eu acabei de terminar o jantar, vocês tem que comer. OH! Emmett também esta aqui! Carlisle, vem aqui disser oi para o seu filho!" Papai deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro e me direcionou para a cozinha, onde minha mãe colocou um dos meu pratos favoritos na minha frente. Emmett e eu comemos o que pareceu 12 vezes ate que Esme estivesse satisfeita. Nós nos sentamos para bebermos algo com meu pai e conversamos sobre nossos empregos, alguns livros e historias do hospital por horas.

Depois de alguns drinks e alguns amigos que chegavam eu comecei a sentir calor e apertado em casa. "Licença" Eu disse ao me retirar do quarto. "Eu acho que vou dar uma caminhada por ai, isso se estiver tudo bem." Carlisle concordou.

Meus pais moram de frente para a praia, é só atravessar a rua. De noite você pode ouvir a água e também sentir o cheiro do mar ainda na rodovia. Esse é um dos meus lugares favoritos. Crescer aqui foi uma das melhores coisa da minha vida e tenho tantas memórias nessa praia.

Eu caminhei por passos já deixados na areia, observei quando eles fugiam das ondas girando em círculos. Dois tipos diferentes de pés. Duas pessoas passando o final de tarde na praia felizes um com o outro. Em meus 25 ano, ainda tenho que achar um relacionamento que me faça explodir de felicidade, que me faça quere passar todos os dias com alguém. Claro que já tive namoradas, claro que tenho uma quota de boas noites, mas não algo que mereça ser lembrado. Não foi nada tão maravilhoso e incrível que faça passar o resto da minha vida procurando por alguém igual, ou melhor.

Eu nunca realmente me apaixonei.

Parece-me só uma coisa caprichosa-- eu pensei enquanto me abaixava para pegar uma garrafa na areia. --É dado tão facilmente assim com pode ser levado embora tão rapidamente, as pessoas hoje em dia, jogam fora como se fosse roupa usada. Eu quero algo como o que meus pais têm, algo duradouro, memorável.

Demorou-me um pouco até eu perceber que a garrafa em minhas mãos não era lixo, era uma carta, havia pedaços de papel dentro e estava lacrada meticulosamente contra as águas do mar. Eu procurei para ver se tinha alguém por perto. Todos os vizinhos eram casais de velinhos ou famílias. As marcas na areia estavam desaparecendo e parece que a garrafa havia caído na areia pouco tempo, menos de uma hora.

Curioso, eu levei a garrafa comigo na volta para casa, onde as pessoas já estavam indo embora. Eu esperei do lado de fora até eles irem para casa. Então eu entrei em casa e disse que já iria dormir. Meu quarto fica menor à medida que eu crescia, mas tinha espaço para uma grande mesa, minha cama de solteiro e um pequena televisão que ficava em cima da mesa. Eu podia ouvir os roucos de Emmett pela parede perto ma minha cama, mas eu considerei isso como uma boa coisa, assim eu poderia fazer o meu trabalho.

Esme apareceu na porta depois que troquei minhas roupas por um par de calças folgadas. Eu coloquei a garrafa numa gaveta até que ela fosse dormir meu pai a seguiu pouco depois. Por algum motivo eu queria que essa carta fosse só minha, minha somente, Eu não queria ter que dividi-la com minha família ou amigos ou ouvir suas opiniões. Esse poderia ser uns estranho do Canadá, Cuba... Qualquer lugar. Uma vez que a casa estava quieta eu liguei a TV num talk show e deixei o volume baixo.

Na gaveta eu achei a garrafa e o canivete que pertenceu a meu avo. Eu usei isso para romper a corda e passar pela cera, depois de algum tempo eu consegui pegar a carta, coloquei a garrafa de volta na gaveta. Desenrolei as folhas e vi a mesma elegante letra em todas as paginas.

_Maio 25th, 2007_

_Querido... Você._

_Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem você é, se você é uma criança de 12 anos da África do Sul ou algum gangster italiano. Em qualquer caso eu vou abrir meu coração para você._

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, Bella se você preferir. Tenho 23 anos, tenho meu próprio negocio e nunca me apaixonei. Também tenho uma saúde horrível._

_Desde que eu sou pequena eu vivo entrando e saindo de hospitais. Minha doença, na verdade, é um sistema imunológico muito fraco, mas agora eu consigo permanecer mais tempo sem orgulho de dizer que hoje deve ser meu ultimo dia num hospital por um bom tempo._

_Depois que eu terminei a faculdade, meus amigos e eu começamos nosso próprio negocio na área da gastronomia.: eu faço os preparativos e eles terminam e servem, nas festas. Minha casa é gigante, mas no primeiro andar eu fiz uma panificadora. Eu faço pães e sobremesas novas todos os dias e posso fazer sobremesas especiais para o que você precisar. Bar Mitzvah? Aniversario? Festa graça-ao-céu-o-chefe-foi-embora? Não importa! Só me ligue ou me deixe saber por qualquer outra maneira... Eu sou a sua garota._

_De qualquer maneira, como eu disse antes eu nunca me apaixonei. Eu não sei você, mas eu não acho que é algo que se acha facilmente. Se você tem o seu 'alguém especial', se fosse senti o que é o amor, parabéns. Eu acho isso extremamente difícil de achar e estou começando a perder as esperanças. Eu tenho visto as pessoas jogando isso fora como se encontrassem em qualquer lugar. Pessoas saem por semanas e sussurram: 'eu te amo' na sacada de suas casas de noite, mas eu não tenho certeza se eles realmente sabem o quanto isso é importante._

_Sim, eu tive namorados, eu tive muitos encontros, tive todas as experiências, mas nenhuma delas foi amor, verdadeiro __amor__. Amor é algo que dura para sempre, que claro, pelo meu status de solteira, eu nunca encontrei. Eu sei que vai demorar meses até q essa carta chega a algum lugar e pode ainda chegar num estado deplorável, mas eu garanto que no momento em que você me responder (se escolher o fazer) ainda estarei solteira._

_Eu estou sozinha agora, não só no sentido que não tenho ninguém para me abrir, assim como estou fazendo com você, mas pelo fato de que eu fui deixada sozinha. Eu me mudei para fora da cidade, para longe da minha família e eles só visitam quando podem; os meus amigos ficam aqui por algum tempo, mais nem sempre eles podem ficar muito tempo aqui, quando eles saem para algum trabalho eu fico sozinha. É melhor para minha saúde se eu ficar, mas Concerteza não é bom para minha sanidade. Meus melhores amigos Alice e Jasper estão juntos desde o ensino médio. Não conta para ninguém, mas ele vai pedir ela em casamento. Rosalie é uma mulher belíssima, ela pode ter quem ela quiser, mas igualmente Amim, ela não encontrou o amor verdadeiro. Pelo menos ela pode sair da sua casa, e da minha._

_Depois de choramingar sobre o amor, eu não tenho muita certeza sobre o que disser. Deus? Você é religioso? Se for, me desculpe, mas sem ofensas, mas eu acho que essa adoração é um pouco supervalorizada. Claro que eu gostaria de acreditar que tem alguém olhando por nos, mas eu acho isso é meio improvável. Meu maior medo é que Deus realmente exista e simplesmente não ligue muito para nós._

_O Presidente Bush fede! Eu acho q o Papai Noel deveria para de esquecer a África e sinceramente? É legal que a America esteja fazendo toda essa caridade para diferentes países, contra a pobreza e talz, mas você não acha que eles também deveriam estar fazendo algo para as pessoas de seu próprio pais? Pode ser o mesmo em que você está. Eu não sei. Eu estou vagando e preenchendo espaços vazios, ou gastando papel, matando arvores. Isso tudo depende do seu ponto de vista._

_Eu moro numa grande casa de praia. Eu vou encontrar alguém que esteja indo navegar e possa jogar isso por mim, e eu espero que tenha te dado o bastante para caso queira conversar comigo. Deus sabe o quanto eu preciso de emoção na minha vida. Cartas além das de conta luz seriam legais._

_Eu gosto muito de musica. Você pode começar assim outra conversa, se preciso._

_Atenciosamente_

_Bella, da America._

Eu estava maravilhado. Eu olhava para a carta com a boca aberta, ainda havia barulhos vindo do quarto do Emmett e da televisão.

Já era tarde, eu sei que eu deveria ir dormir. Amanhã eu havia prometido passar o dia com meus pais passeando, mas eu estava encantado, tão interessado pelo o que essa mulher disse que eu não poderia esperar para escrever. Eu peguei em outra gaveta algumas folhas e uma caneta. E comecei a escrever, com intenções de enviar assim que chegarmos em Londres.


	3. Caixa de correio

**ACROSS THE OCEAN**

CAP.3: Caixa de correio (POV: Bella)

Meio de Julho.

Eu estava começando a achar que ao invés de ir parar em um pais estrangeiro, minha carta tinha afundado no fundo do oceano; que alguém achou é começou a rir e jogou em algum lugar. Eu divaguei bastante e me arrependi por algumas coisas, principalmente pela parte religiosa.

"Bella," Alice me chamou pela porta da frente. Eu estava sentada no meu deck de novo, usando uma blusinha regata preta e um short jeans, me sentindo bem saudável e aquecida dentro de casa. O deck estava perfeito com a brisa do mar. "Eu pequei sua correspondência no caminho, você tem bastante coisas ..." Eu praticamente saltei da cadeira, prendi meu pé no banquinho, cai de cara do chão mas levantei e fui correndo ver o que era.

"Brigada! Você é tão fofa!" Eu disse com um sorriso, vendo uma carta com um endereço bem diferente, eu coloquei isso na mesa e fui ver o resto: contas e propagandas. Alice suspirou pesarosamente e eu olhei curiosa. "Algo errado?" Eu perguntei. Ela me olhou e fez biquinho.

"Jasper esta triste, e disse que quer falar comigo, então tenho que encontrar com ele aqui antes do Bar Mitzvah de hoje à noite." Eu sorri internamente enquanto jogava fora correspondências inúteis. Eu sabia exatamente o que Jasper estava planejando e o poruqe da Rose estar entrando com ele nesse momento na casa.

"ALICE!" Ele gritou ao entrar em casa. Ela pulou de susto e Rose me olhou com uma cara de curiosidade. Eu simplesmente pisquei para ela enquanto observava a cena a seguir. Jasper sem nenhum aviso agarrou Alice a beijou furiosamente. Eu vi quando ele colocou um anel do dedo dela. Rose ria descontroladamente, o casalzinho se desgrudou e então Alice percebeu o peso extra no seu dedo. Jasper estava sorrindo igual a um doido enquanto ela gritava antes de pular encima dele gritando: "SIM!" com toda a sua força. Rose e eu começamos a dançar e gritar ao ver a animação dos nossos amigos noivando.

"Parabéns!" Eu gritei, abraçando Alice apertado.

"Você sabia!" Ela me acusou.

"Claro, mais valeu a pena, só para ver isso." Alice sorriu e gritou de felicidade. Ela não conseguiria ficar de mal comigo, não agora.

"Temos que ir sair para jantar, para comemorar!" Jasper declarou, indo fazer as reservas para nos quatro. Uma vez que ele agendou nossa janta eu os levei até a porta.

"Encontro-me com vocês, lá? Às 7, tudo bem?" Com um aviso da Alice para eu usar aquele vestido preto, que estava no fundo do meu armário, eu vi quando eles iam embora e ai voltei a cozinha para ver a carta.

"Inglaterra" Eu murmurei me perguntando. Pelo menos eu não vou ter que pagar para ter uma tradução. Eu abri o envelope a encontrei algumas folhas de papel, parecido com as minhas. A letras, linda mas ao mesmo tempo masculina, escrita por todas as folhas. Eu sorri. Letra manuscrita é bem melhor que digitada.

_Querida Bella;_

_Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen. Eu vivo em Londres, Inglaterra, eu sou um editor numa companhia de bom renome. Eu só tenho 24 anos e solteiro, mas eu estou tão feliz que você tenha me escrito._

_Eu encontrei a carta numa praia perto da casa dos meus pais, à uma hora de Londres, e primeiramente eu não consegui acredita. Achar uma garrafa numa praia, eu pensei que fosse lixo, esquecido após algum picnic. Mas, eu fiquei muito excitado quando cheguei em casa e achei a sua carta. Para ser honesto, eu te tenho como um segredo. Meu amigo Emmett estava comigo na casa dos meus pais quando eu achei isso, mais eu esperei que ele estivesse dormindo para poder ler a carta._

_Você me encantou verdadeiramente. Na sua carta você resumiu tudo o que sinto. Assim como você, eu tive todas as experiências de um relacionamento, eu sei o que tem que ser feito e quando o fazer, mas eu nunca me apaixonei. Como você disse, as pessoas ao meu redor todos os dias convencem elas mesmas que amor é o que elas precisam e tem. Ai, quando chega ao fim, elas tem o coração partido, pois pensaram que era algo real._

_Não era, mas eles convencem que era. Emmett pode ter a garota que quiser, mas ele, assim como você, Rose e eu, não encontrou ninguém ainda. Ele é feliz dessa maneira. Mas e eu? Parece-me que falta algo._

_Então vamos ver se podemos entender isso, essa coisa estúpida do amor. Eu e você parecemos estar no caminho certo, e parece que tem uma lista de regras que aparece que só nos não sabíamos. Mas e se pudéssemos fazer nossa própria lista? Eu acredito que sim. Acho que fazer uma lista sobre os requerimentos sobre o mais poderoso sentimento da terra não teve ser tão difícil._

_Não me faça começar sobre Deus. Somos somente Páscoa/ Natal cristãos, mas desde que mudei para morar sozinho não faço isso com tanta freqüência. Eu acho que divido da mesma visão com você. E, você um excelente e fantástico ponto com isso._

_Tadinhos de vocês estadunidenses. Vem para Inglaterra? HAHA. A não ser que você goste de chuva, não vai ser legal. Desde que o papai Noel não me deu aquela bicicleta que eu queria quando eu tinha 10 anos, ele perdeu todo o meu respeito. Agora, invés de deixar biscoitos eu deixo uma carta raivosa e seu próprio pedaço de carvão. Apesar de não ter muito efeito. No meu escritório arrecadamos dinheiro todos os natais naquelas caixas de sapato, arrecadamos bastante para falara verdade, e depois enviamos para onde seja preciso._

_Infelizmente eu não vivo numa casa de praia. Eu adoraria ter um chalé assim como meus pais algum dia, mas por enquanto eu tenho um grande apartamento em Londres, perto do meu trabalho com tons de cinza e sem nenhuma vegetação até o parque mais próximo. Eu vou aos correios amanhã para comprar selos, pois parece que não tem nenhum por aqui e depois, esperançosamente em algumas semanas, você estará lendo isso._

_Bella, eu acho que você e eu poderíamos ter conversas bem interessantes. Por tanto, no vers tem o meu e-mail. Vai ser bem mais fácil se não tivermos que esperar semanas para podermos falar um com o outro. Se bem que uma carta as vezes seria bom. Eu também gosto de receber cartas além de contas._

_Podemos esperar até estivermos usando a internet para poder falar sobre musica. Talvez você e eu tenhamos gastado muito papel na nossa falta do que fazer, mas o amor é uma matéria tão delicada que precisa atenção especial de dois estranhos. Esse é a única maneira fácil de se falar sobre isso, com uma pessoa que você não conhece._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward, da Inglaterra._

Sério? Eu quase gritei no momento em que terminei. Isso era inacreditável! Inglaterra. Minha letra foi todo o caminho até a Inglaterra, e agora algum jovem homem com um fabuloso emprego está esperando pela minha resposta. Eu corri para o computador e digitei seu endereço de e-mail no meu MSN, desde que era do mesmo servidor eu abri um novo e-mail para escrever para ele, enquanto eu me trocava no vestido preto. Fui correndo até o armário para pegar um sapato quando ouvi o familiar som do MSN. Alguém estava falando comigo. Eu me apressei até o computador e vi uma mensagem:

**EDWARD: **Oi?

Eu não consegui para de sorrir. Ele estava ali, agora, em algum lugar 4 horas no futuro (hah) e ele estava falando comigo, através do oceano inteiro. Eu sentei na cadeira, meus braços tremendo, se bem que eu nem sei porque estou tão nervosa.

**BELLA: **Oi. Eu acabei de receber sua carta.

Eu não queria pensar muito. Eu não queria esperar pelo texto que ele estava escrevendo, então eu empurrei a cadeira de perto da mesa respirando fortemente. Coloquei meus sapatos e ajeitei meu vestido, e depois fui escovar meus cabelos. Uma vez que eu ouvi o barulho do alerta eu larguei a escova e fui ler.

**EDWARD: **Meu Deus! É Bella dos Estados Unidos? Eu estou tão feliz que você não me achou assustador e tenha adicionado meu e-mail.

Eu ri. Esse homem tinha jeito com as palavras. Eu sorria tanto que minahs bichechas estavam doendo.

**BELLA: **Eu estou feliz que alguém achou minha carta! Eu estava começando a imaginar o que tinha contecido com ela.

**EDWARD: **Eu estava realmente surpreso por achar ela, mas você escreve tão bem e salvou economias com o meio de envio. Eu não tinha como não responder.

**BELLA: **Obrigada! Isso é tão excitante. Infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Meus amigos que eu escreve sobre? Estamos celebrando o noivado dele.

**EDWARD: **AH, finalmente! Eu mando meus melhores desejos, eu espero que se divirta hoje de noite.

**BELLA: **Eu vou, e obrigada, um...você vai estar _on _mais tarde? Eu gostaria de falar com você mais tarde.

**EDWARD: **Eu vou estar definitivamente _on _mais tarde. Eu não tenho muito que fazer a não ser alguns papeis do trabalho e eu to lendo um livro novo. Não tem estado muito bom até agora.

**BELLA: **Okay, bem, eu falo co você em algumas horas, eu acho. Tchau!

**EDWARD: **Tchau, Bella.

Eu não queria admitir, mais eu estava quase gritando de antecipação no caminho do restaurante. Meus amigos deveriam só falar que era animação pelo casal.


	4. desculpas

Oi!..Gente foi mal pela falta de atualização...e que a net aqui de casa não tava entrando, soh consegui acessar agora.

O cap 4 já vai entrar e o 5 deve entrar amanhã de manhã


	5. Web Can

**ACROSS THE OCEAN **

CAP.4 : Web Can (POV :Edward)

Eu acordei tarde e me forcei a sair da cama. Eu tinha o dia de folga do escritório, mas não de trabalho. Eu vou passar os próximos dias em casa lendo manuscritos e tomando notas. Mais tarde eu as compararia com as do Emmett, antes de chegar a conclusão final. Eu sentei na minha cadeira e fui me arrastando até o computador e liguei o MSN. Para ser honesto, eu só estava no computador por ter esperanças que a Bella estivesse _on._Eu quero falar com ele novamente. Nesses últimos meses (estávamos em Setembro agora) eu tenho falado com ela sem parar. Ela sempre está em casa e com meu emprego é fácil ficar em casa.

Eu estava atraído por ela, isso eu tenho certeza. Na verdade eu me sinto bobo por me sentir assim por uma pessoa que eu mal conheço. Mais tem algo aqui. Com todas as nossas conversas, aprofundando em pequenas coisas, encontrando diversas coisas em comum , nos conversamos durante horas e então corremos para fazer nossos trabalhos. Eu nunca foi tão feliz quando eu sou quando falo com ela. Ela não está _on, _eu suspiro fustrado e vou colocar um casaco e um chinelo antes de ir pegar minha xícara de café e um embrulho que eu vou enviar para ela. Eu desço pelo elevador, ignorando os olhares dos vizinhos, acho que chinelos e uma calça xadrez de dormir uma roupa muito usada para ir aos correios.

Sai do elevador para o saguão do prédio, tomando outro gole do meu café e descendo o bloco até os correios. Lá dentro eu esperei em uma pequena fila até pagar pelo pacote a ser enviado. Deram-me olhares divertidos pelo endereço de entrega, America, mas ele olharam o nome que eu escrevi no endereço e não fizeram nenhuma pergunta.

Sra. Edward Cullen, isso foi o resultado de algumas de nossas conversas cheias de humor.

_**BELLA: **__Hey, você acabou de chegar?_

_**EDWARD:**__ Urgh. Sim. Emmett me levou a uma boate_

_**BELLA: **__Ooh encontrou seu amor verdadeiro?_

_**EDWARD: **__Haha, claro. Tinha essa garota com lindos sapatos. E me ajoelhei e proclamei todo o meu amor por ela. Estaremos nos casando amanhã._

_**BELLA: **__Haha, você é incrível. Somos muito amargos, você e eu, nas nossas opiniões sobre o amor, Nunca vamos achar ninguém._

_**EDAWRD: **__Então está marcado. Não tem nada restando para nos a não ser nos casarmos. Nós podemos coexistir em harmonia, nossas opiniões são bem parecidas._

_**BELLA: **__Se você insiste, eu não tentarei te impedir. Senhor de Bella Swan?_

_**EDWARD: **__Eu prefiro Senhora de Edward Cullen, fica melhor, neh? _

Depois disso é impossível não sorrir toda vez que nos cumprimentamos como 'querida' ou 'docinho'. Eu agradeci a pessoa dos correios e tomei outro gole da minha xícara, voltando para meu apartamento.

Dentro do apartamento eu ouvi familiar alerta chato do MSN e me envergo em disser que voltei correndo para frente do computador. Eu tropecei no divã e cai na frente da cadeira, me levantei e olhei para a tela.

**BELLA: **Boa tarde, Sr Cullen.

**EDAWRD: **Boa tarde, Sra Cullen.

**BELLA: **Não, acabei de levantarm ainda é de manhã aqui.

**EDWARD: **Você me venceu. Eu acabei de levantar e são quase 2.

**BELLA: **Vagabundo preguiçoso. Uma pena que hoje eu não poderei ficar conversando com você. Tenho uma grande encomenda para fazer.

**EDWARD: **Eu entendo...eu também tenho uns manuscritos para trabalhar.

**BELLA: **É realmente triste, que queria tanto falar com você.

**EDWARD: ** Você tem web can e um microfone, neh? Vamos levar essa coisa de conversa virtual para outro nível da nossa relação.

Com isso, eu cliquei no botão de vídeo chamada. Ela aceitou. Uma figura clara, era uma pia com louças, um fogão e uma janela.

"Bella?" Eu chamei. "porque eu estou vendo sua cozinha?"

Escutei uma fraca voz respondendo. " Eu acabei de levantar, não estou pronta!" OH Meu Deus! Quando ela disse isso, usei minha câmera como espelho para arrumar meu cabelo e meu suéter antes de ver a sua sombra voltando à cozinha. Estava ansioso, este era o momento em que veria a mulher que eu havia conversado por meses. Escutaria a sua voz e veria o seus movimentos, finalmente veria o seu rosto e -DEUS- ela era maravilhosa.

Bella sentou na frente da câmera sorrindo nervosamente. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caindo por seus ombros, ela vestia uma camiseta cinza, seus olhos eram grandes e de um castanho escuro. Percebi por uma olhada rápida, que estava a encarando com a boca aberta. Bella riu e me tirou do meu feitiço, eu sentei ereto na cadeira e sorri para ela, ela fez o mesmo.

"Bem, esse é você e essa sou eu, "disse ela, apontando para cada um de nós. "Agora, se não se incomoda, tenho dois bolos para fazer,"Eu cumprimentei ela com um dos meus manuscritos e ela assustou-se com a quantidade de papel. Eu vi quando ela levantou e ia em direção à mesa, vestindo uma calça de pijamas rosa e uma camisa cinza; ambos trabalhamos por horas, algumas horas ela esquecia que eu estava ali e começava a cantar enquanto cozinhava biscoitos. Em algum momento ela percebia e se desculpava, mas eu achava que era fofo. E em alguns momentos eu esquecia que ela estava ali e começava a ler alguma parte do texto em voz alto, e ela começava a rir.

"Você tem algum problema com a minha leitura?" Eu perguntei sem olhar para ela. Ela sentou e então eu olhei para vê-la.

"Não, eu só acho que o seu sotaque é lindo." Disse-me rindo. Isso me fez ficar vermelho e me esconder atrás dos papeis, fazendo ela riria mis ainda.

"Vai voltar a fazer seu bolo." Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"Já está no forno. Mas eu acho que eu deveria começar a fazer o outro e também o glacê, vai dar um pouco de trabalho, mais eu acho que posso ter manter entretido com minhas musicas." Eu sacudi a cabeça sorrindo, e os nos dois voltamos ao trabalho. Levou outra hora para o bolo ficar pronto e eu havia terminado metade das minhas notas. Quase nunca falamos, e por mais que eu nunca va admitir isso para ninguém , eu poderia ter terminado meu trabalho naquela hora, mais eu passei quase todo o tempo olhando para ela.

Depois de mais algumas horas passadas, eu terminei todo o meu trabalho, Bella já havia terminado os 2 bolos e estava quase terminado de decorar. Eu sorria olhando ela, eu estava realmente impressionado por essa mulher. ficar completamente atraído por uma pessoa que nunca havia visto e apenas conhecia estava completamente fora do meu caráter, mas ela era tão...incrível, a maneira que falava ( escrevia, tecnicamente ) sobre as coisas diárias, suas opiniões e visões eram tão interessantes, valia a pena falar com ela.

Outras vantagens e que ela era linda. Sua voz, seu face, seu corpo... É um presente, verdadeiramente, pode falar com ela. E, eu a tinha para agradecê-la. Baixei a vista ao meu presente de aniversario atrasado e sorri.

Ela estava desapontada por ter perdido meu aniversario, pois a garrafa demorou muito para chegar, mas ela me mandou um presente no final de Agosto. Levantei a carta, escrita a mão e enrolada, havia escrito embaixo de uma passagem de um dos seus livros favoritos e me havia deixado uma pequena anotação. Dentro, estava uma foto do bolo de casamento mais lindo que eu já vi, era de três camadas, enfeitado de branco e com flores. Isso me fez ficar maravilhado. Atrás tinha as simples letras que faziam meu humor mudar consideravelmente. " O Bolo de Casamento Cullen-Swan" . Me levantei com a foto e sai do meu escritório para colocá-la na geladeira, junto com um imã, era a única coisa ali além da minha lista do supermercado e uma foto de Emmett e eu olhando preocupadamente uma pilha de papeis para trabalhar.

Eu pequei uma garrafa d'água e arrumei meu cabelo de novo. Eu estava tão confortável com o pijamas que eu provavelmente não iria trocar o resto do dia.

Enquanto eu sentava na cadeira o telefone tocou. Eu pequei e sentei de novo, encarando a tela.

"Oi Emmett, eu senti sua falta nessas 7 horas e meia que estivemos separados." Eu vi Bella rindo.

"Você esta com o humor bom e acordado! Eu estou surpreso depois de ontem." Ele disse, eu rolei meus olhos e Bella riu. "Ei, você esta com alguma garota ai? Quando você encontrou ela? Aposto que você ficou com ela a noite toda."

Olhei para Bella e ela estava me olhando fixamente em cima de um banquinho que ela usava para ajudá-la a ficar mais alta para enfeitar o bolo, esperando pela minha resposta. Sorri para ela.

"Sim Emmett, é difícil eu ter uma mulher aqui NE? Fiquei a noite toda com ela." A espátula da Bella caiu no chão enquanto ela pulava.

"Edward, cachorro astuto! Não posso acreditar nisso." Emmett disse rindo, podia escutar sons da rua, ele estava vindo até minha casa.

" Eu já terminei minhas notas, e acredito que você também, logo estou indo até sua casa para podermos compará-las e assim vamos ter o final de semana livre, tudo bem?"

" Tudo bem, até!" Eu disse antes de desligar.

"Edward!" Bella chiou. "Eu não posso acreditar que você disse aquilo para ele. Agora o que você vai disser 'eu fiquei a noite e o dia todo com uma menina que eu conheci na internet?"

"Eu não encontrei você na internet, querida. Você é minha deusa do mar, esqueceu?" Eu ri e ela ficou vermelha e se moveu incomodamente. Sem uma palavra, se virou, dobrando as suas calças e regressando ao seu banquinho, pegando o saquinho de glacê para decorar o bolo. Eu olhei para a mesa e encontrei um bolo de aniversario de três camadas, coberto de chocolate, e marquinhas turquesa e ondinhas.

"Bella, seu trabalho é lindo.' Eu disse calmamente. Ela sorriu e colocou o saquinho na bancada e vindo para o computado.

"Muito obrigada querido," Ela disse, endireitando-se perfeitamente em frente à câmera para mim, tenho certeza que ela viu a mirada de adoração que eu tinha pela tela do computador. "Mas agora eu tenho outra questões mais importante."

"E o que seria?" ela sorriu para mim e mordeu os lábios um pouco, Deus, isso quase me deixou louco, respirei fundo, e sentei direito.

"Onde vamos passar nossa lua de mel?" Ela perguntou docemente. Eu dei o maior sorriso que eu já dei desde que comecei a conversar com ela.

"Estava pensando em um pequeno apartamento, na agradável e cômoda cidade de Londres, por... Não sei, alguns meses, anos? O que acha?"Agora ela estava sorrindo lindamente.

"Por mais tentadora que seja a sua oferta, toda a viagem definitivamente me faria adoecer e provavelmente morreria em Londres, porque não em um pequeno lugar na praia, perto da cidade grande, por... não sei,alguns meses, ou anos?" Agora eu sorria carinhosamente.

"Dê-me dois meses para arrumar tudo com o meu trabalho e a minha família e estarei ai." Começamos a nos encara e só para quando ouvimos a porta do elevador abrindo. coloquei um dedo nos meus lábios e Bella assentiu, olhando atentamente, minimizei a sua janela enquanto Emmett entrava e me virei para cumprimentá-lo.

" Oi, querido." Disse com uma voz falsamente carinhosamente, ele me olhou enfezado e simplesmente entrou no meu quarto, podia escutá-lo mexendo nas cobertas.

"Esta olhando as cobertas." Sussurrei para Bella, que deixou um pequeno ruído sair de sua boca enquanto ria. Emmett retornou e olhou no sofá e a mesa da cozinha, eu sabia que a Bella podia ver tudo.

"O que você esta procurando?" perguntei

"Atividades suspeitas." Me virei lentamente e olhei para a minha câmara antes de voltar a olhar para o Emmett, Bella provavelmente estaria muito vermelha agora.

"Não há sinais de atividade sexual na sua cama, no sofá o na mesa, não há sinal de ninguém no seu apartamento alem de você, não a sinal de comida sendo feita, alem de café, e sei que você é viciado. Você é do tipo romântico, você sempre faz café da manha para elas, leva na cama eu não, e todas essas pistas me levam a acreditar que você não tem ninguém aqui." Ele era bom, mas eu ainda tinha uma vantagem.

"Você esqueceu-se de ver o banheiro." Disse com uma voz tediosa, e ele saiu correndo. Abri a janela de Bella e a vi com as suas mãos sobre o seu rosto vermelho. "Desculpa." Sussurrei, ela tinha uma cara de vergonha e divertimento.

"Você vai levar o café na cama na nossa lua de mel?" perguntou suavemente, e eu sorri suavemente.

"Todos os dias, enquanto estiver na cama, ou no sofá, ou na mesa ou na banheira, farei o café da manha para você todos os dias." Ela corou de novo e acenou um tchau, eu acenei de volta e, espero que discretamente, apertei o botão de salvar.

"Falarei com você mais tarde ou amanhã."

"Até mais tarde"

Estava com um sorriso amplo quando Emmett voltou me olhando ameaçadoramente e logo depois foi para a cozinha para fazer café.

"Não sei porque esta tão feliz Ed, você, diferente de algumas pessoas que eu conheço, não teve nada a noite passada, por que esta assim?" Ecostei na minha cadeira com as mãos atrás de minha cabeça enquanto olhava para o meu melhor amigo, pensando no único segredo que havia escondido dele.

Suavemente disse : "Conheci alguém."


	6. desculpas 2

Só para avisar que eu vou para de traduzir essa fic, pq eu tenho provas próxima semana e tenho que estudar e como tem outra pessoa traduzindo Tb não vai fazer diferença.

bjs


End file.
